fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Frederick/Awakening Quotes
Event Tile *"...Hmm? I'd better pick this up lest someone stumble on it..."' (item) *"I took it upon myself to clear away a bit of gravel here. Safety first!" (exp) *"I managed some extra training. I must stay sharp to protect my comrades." (weapon exp) Relationship Tile Asking - Normal *"You seem to be in a fine mood. Was bear meat on the menu today?" (happy) *"I've noticed you've been working hard. Trying to fulfill some lifelong dream?" (dreams) *"You never seem bored, do you? How do you spend your rainy days?" (free time) *"How would you feel about fighting together in the next battle? (team up) Replying - Normal *"No, I was just thinking about starting fires. ...Er, campfires, of course." (happy) *"You mean when I'm not serving the Shepherds? I gather rare mushrooms." (free time) *"I would be honored to keep you safe. Let our enemies break themselves against us!" (team up) *"I dream only of helping us all attain what we seek." (dreams) Asking - Married *"You look lovely as always, (name). My heart is utterly at your mercy." (love) *"You are so beautiful, (name). I must take care not to stare on the battlefield." (compliment) *"What are you carting around there, my love? Can I give you a hand?" (gift) *"(name), please stay close to me when we fight. I'll protect you with my life." (promise) Replying - Married *"My heart soars to hear those words. I love you too, my sweet." (love) *"Thank you. I hardly deserve them, but those words shall carry me in the battles to come." (compliment) *"Alas, caught in the act! ... I bought this pendant for you! So much for the surprise." (gift) *"I will stay close. I would never do anything to make you sad." (promise) Asking - Child *"You seem dreadfully tired, (name). Is there anything I can do for you?" (concern) *"(name), what was life like in the future? ...If you don't mind me asking." (story) *"I enjoy fighting by your side, but why don't we spar with each other now and then?" (train) *"Is there anything I can get for you, (Name)? My child deserves it." (Gift) Replying - Child *"The thought is enough. ...That, or a week's worth of prechopped firewood." (gift) *"Of course. But a clash that epic will require an equally epic venue! I shall think on it." (train) *"Oh, don't worry. I'm in as good of shape as I've ever been." (concern) *"Until you arrived, I fought and worked only on the Shepherds' behalf. The usual knightly things - digging wells, knitting warm clothes... Shall I make you a jacket? I could stitch "Papa's Pride and Joy" on the back." (story) Level Up *"I will use this power to protect us all!" (6+ stats up) *"I must admit, I've outdone myself!" (4-5 stats up) *"No knight fears the slow-but-steady road." (2-3 stats up) *"I suppose I need to apply myself more." (0-1 stat up) *"There's not much more to learn from this class." (0-1 stat up, most capped) Class Change *"I will always be a knight at heart." Armory *"You are buying me something? How thoughtful." (buying) *"My possessions are Ylisse's possessions." (selling) *"A keen weapon can make or break a knight." (forging) Barracks Alone *"What's gotten into me today? I feel as if I could protect the realm single-handed!" (surge) *"I was thinking of knitting everyone matching gloves, but what color to make them...?" (misc) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Robin. Taking an early break?" (morning) *"Hello, Robin. Resting for a change?" (midday) *"Good evening, Robin. Calling it a night?" (evening) *"Robin, it's getting late. Are you patrolling the camp?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Robin. What a fine morning!" (morning) *"Hello, Robin. What are your plans for the day?" (midday) *"Hello, Robin. This day certainly flew by." (evening) *"Hello, Robin. You should get some sleep." (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin." (birthday) Roster Chrom's lieutenant, an Ylissean knight who is sincere to a fault. He tends to demand tremendous effort for seemingly trivial things, and prefaces such exercises with a grin. The fondest of starting fires. Born on August 26th. Help Description The Shepherds' stern and sarcastic second in command. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Support Boost *"Careful." *"Shall we?" *"None shall harm you!" *"My steel is yours!" *"For victory." *"Believe." *"Hold on!" *"Never fear!" *"I have your back." *"Don't get careless!" Dual Strike *"Pardon me!" *"If I may!" *"My turn." *"Allow me." *"Once more!" Dual Guard *"Not while I draw breath." *"I think not." Defeated Enemy *"Huh! Predictable." *"Hmm. A challenge." *"There." *"Alas for you." **sighs* Partner Defeated Enemy *"My thanks." *"Thank you." *"Always impressive." Critical *"Now!" *"Pick a god and pray!" *"Farewell!" *"Your last breath approaches." Defeated By Enemy *"I am...defeated..." Death/Retreat Category:Quote